


Broken Homes

by destielsdessert



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bullying, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mentions of neglect, Minor Character Death, Mutism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, alternate universe - Care Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsdessert/pseuds/destielsdessert
Summary: They all have their differences; their different pasts, their different dreams, their different desires.When a new Foster Home opens up, and the four boys are housed there, differences will no longer matter as four boys come together to heal the wounds of their past.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. I

**OAKLEY RESIDENCE OPENING DAY**

_On the morning of the 22nd of September, Nathan Smith announced the opening of The Oak Field House, a brand new home for children. Locals surmised the building to be one that can only be described as a world from a children’s storybook. Many are highly anticipating the arrival of the new residents of the children’s home and can barely contain their own celebrations within their own houses. All across the street of Oak Field people are expressing their gratitude towards Nathan with the greatest honorary celebration techniques._

* * *

Luke can tell, judging by the looks on the faces of the rest of the kids, that he isn’t the only kid who doesn’t want to be here, though he knows that for most of them, that’s because they miss their families and they just don’t want to be away from them. The same can’t be said for Luke, though. He’d never been close with his family so he doesn’t mind not being near them - he just _hates_ being in care. He hates people, he hates the adults that control his life, he hates the care-workers at the new home even though he hasn’t yet met them, and he hates his social worker.

Luke has never been fond of adults. He’s never liked them, not even any teachers at school. He’s an independent young boy, he likes to do things his own way instead of being bossed around. But during the year or so he’s been in care, he’s hardly had any privacy. The care-workers have to take him everywhere, he goes to the same school as the kids in his care home, and in his previous home he had to share with some boy that Luke _hated_. The boy was bitchy despite being only eight years old, and Luke is extremely glad that he’s been moved to a new home. Maybe this time he’ll be roomed with someone who is _actually nice_ , or better - no one at all. Either is good for Luke.

Looking around him, Luke realises he has subconsciously stayed to the far side of the group of kids, as far away from the adults as he can be. Most of the kids are chatting but they all seem gloomy, though they also seem to be getting along. One kid in particular, a small boy that seems to be around Luke’s age, is being kept over by the adults. The thing that confuses Luke is that the boy doesn’t seem to want to be over there, so why is he? Why isn’t he mingling with the other kids?

Shrugging to himself, Luke decides to forget about it. That boy is a stranger, which means that Luke has nothing to do with him so he shouldn’t care. Luke never cares about other people, that’s not who he is. He’s never built strong relationships, not even with anyone in his family, he’s never had friends. He’s never seen the point. He’s never had anyone to care about, and he doesn’t ever want anyone to care about. He’s independent and that is how he intends to stay.

* * *

Calum feels lonely.

Even among the large group of children he feels alone. Everybody seems to have someone else to talk to, someone to laugh with, but he doesn’t. He has no one. Nobody except the little stuffed puppy named Toby tucked under his arm, its soft fur rubbing against his skin as he dodges through the crowd of people and goes to sit outside on the cold, concrete steps leading to the front door. His social worker will come looking for him eventually and he wants to take advantage of this time for as long as it will last.

This is the first children’s home Calum has ever been to and he already hates it. He hates the noise all the other kids make, he hates the large amount of people swarmed in the living room, and he hates being watched over by his social worker every waking minute of the day. Calum doesn’t know how some kids handle staying in the foster system for so long; he’s only just been put into the system and he already wants to run away.

Calum nuzzles his rosy cheeks into the puppy’s plush exterior, since no one is around. He has recently felt the need to have Toby with him wherever he goes and he has to admit, he feels a little self conscious about it but he can’t help it. It’s all he has left of them.

He is brought out of his comforted state however, when he hears a car door shut, making his head snap upwards. A car has pulled up right outside the home, a middle-aged woman and a boy about his age who looks anything but happy to be here standing beside it. The first thing Calum notices is that the boy has _bright purple hair_. The boy trails behind the woman as they approach the front door, but as soon as the woman steps through the large wooden doors the boy quickly shuts them behind her and sits down next to Calum. Calum panics immediately. He has no idea who this boy is or what he wants, what he’s going to do or say, and he doesn’t like that. It freaks him out, makes him want to run away but he also doesn’t want to be rude.

”Geez, I thought I’d never get away from he,” the boy exhales in relief, looking over at Calum who is looking down at the floor with his cheeks flushed bright pink. He’s trying desperately to avoid eye contact; maybe the boy will realise that Calum doesn’t want to talk and he’ll leave him alone. “She’s always like that, trying to get me into a good home. She’s practically desperate to get me fostered ‘cause I’m her only charge left. She shouldn’t bother though - I’ll be back with my mum soon.” Calum remains silent, still a little shocked that this random person has decided to start a conversation with him, of all people. “I’m Michael. Are you gonna live here too?”

Calum nods shyly, subtly squeezing the life out of Toby. He’s always been a quiet kid, only a few close friends and a less than exciting social calendar, and new people have always made him extremely nervous.

Michael seems to notice his uneasiness because he then asks, “First home?” This receives another nod. “Same here. Well, my first children’s home. I had to stay with some old woman with a few other kids while they put me into the system properly and it was _so_ boring. Not that it matters though. I’ll get to go home soon, I imagine. It’s not like I don’t have parents - I’ve got my mum, and she’s just a little sick at the moment.” Calum stays silent, though the thoughtful expression on his face shows he’s listening intently. He doesn’t know why he’s listening, why he isn’t so scared any more but he figures it’s good. “What about you? You probably wanna go home too, don’t you?”

Calum shrugs. “No-Nowhere to go,” he mumbles, his voice muffled by Toby’s fur. Internally, Calum is scolding himself. He always seems to stutter around new people, it’s a nervous habit. Michael however, nods in understanding.

”Oh, orphan? Parents in jail?” Michael asks but Calum simply stays silent and hugs Toby closer to his chest, hoping Michael doesn’t comment on it. However, Calum never is that lucky. “You know, you shouldn’t carry that thing everywhere. You’ll get teased for it.”

”B-But... he’s all I-I have left,” Calum explains quietly, stopping himself from saying any more. If he does, he’s sure he’ll burst into tears. “I try to I-ignore the t-teasing.”

Michael’s face softens after Calum says that and he shuffles just a little closer. Calum isn’t sure how he feels about that. It scares him but at the same time it’s comforting. He still wants Michael to leave though. “Me too. I used to get teased about my mum all the time at school. You just have to joke about it and pretend it doesn’t bother you.” Calum shakes his head, hiding his hurt feelings has never been his forte. “Hey, look, if anyone teases you about the toy, uh...”

”C-Calum,” he whispers, silently scolding himself because of his persistent stutter. All social experiences make him nervous and though he can’t help it, he hates it.

”Calum,” Michael repeats, ”just come talk to me straight after. I’m pretty alright at looking after people.” Calum feels his lips stretch into a small grin and he smiles shyly at Michael, who returns the warm expression. And although Michael's smile seems genuine, Calum can’t help but notice that his eyes don’t hold the same happiness.

But for the first time since he has been forced into this new life, Calum doesn’t feel so alone anymore.

* * *

There are a million places Ashton would rather be than stuck in between his social worker and the care worker of the third children’s home he’s been dragged to.

All of the other kids are allowed to roam the house a little bit or play in the garden outside, but not Ashton. Instead, he’s practically on a leash and being forced to stay right by his social worker’s side. He almost never gets time to himself and he will never understand why. He’s constantly haunted by the whispers of the adults surrounding him, saying, “Ashton can’t be left alone.” Why? _Why_ can’t he be left alone? He’s never done anything to hurt anyone - not on purpose, at least. He feels like a prisoner stuck in maximum security.

With an exasperated sigh, Ashton lets his eyes wander around the room to survey his surroundings. He has always been more of an observer, notices things many people seem to miss. Maybe that’s just the strength of his glasses, however.

Nudging the black-framed glasses further up his nose from where they were sliding down, his eyes locked onto one boy in particular. He looks confident, yet insecure and in need of a friend at the same time. The boy isn’t taking to anyone either, just watching. Ashton figures that unlike him, the boy can actually talk.

Ashton hasn’t spoken a word in almost four years and as hard as the people now in charge of his life have tried, Ashton doesn’t think he ever will again. He has to stay quiet, it’s a rule. A rule for no one else, sure, but a rule nonetheless.

Ashton’s gaze is ripped away from the boy when his social worker places a hand on his shoulder, sending Ashton’s heart rate into overdrive as he quickly flinches away from her touch. People aren’t allowed to touch him, she should know that by now. His grip on the sketchbook he is hugging to his chest subconsciously tightens, the fine edge of the book leaving a mark on his hand from the sheer force of his grasp.

”...is a bit of an artist, aren’t you, Ashton?” At the mention of his name, Ashton snaps back into reality to see both his social worker and the new care worker staring down at him and his sketchbook. He can already feel the heat rising to his cheeks - Ashton hates being the centre of attention.

”Oh, really?” The care worker, who Ashton thinks is called Nathan, smiles warmly, leaning down a little so he is level with Ashton’s height. Ashton definitely isn’t the tallest around. “Can I see?” Nathan asks, reaching his hand out to take his sketchbook. Big mistake.

Ashton responds immediately, backing away from Nathan in a flash and bumping into his social worker which only freaks him out more. He needs to get away. Before either of them can stop him, he quickly runs through the crowd of people and into a different room, which is completely empty. Ashton looks down at his sketchbook, sliding down the wall as he feels his breathing return to normal.

No one is allowed to see Ashton’s drawings. Not now, not ever. It isn’t just that he could never trust anyone enough, but his drawings hold emotion - too much emotion for him to _ever_ show anyone. Instead, he wants to just keep them to himself. But now, Nathan probably thinks he’s a freak for reacting like that and running away from them. And before long, all the other kids will probably think that too.

Ashton is going to hate it here.


	2. II

In Ashton's experience, the first night in a new home is always the worst. No one knows anybody, everybody is awkward and unsure of the people around them, and it is the deadly time of first impressions. Ashton never has been good at first impressions, not that being unable to talk helps much. He always seems to give a wrong look to somebody or do something horribly wrong because he hasn't had a real friend for as long as he can remember.

So now, sitting at the dinner table with all the new residents, Ashton feels incredibly uneasy. Nathan and the other care worker, a young woman named Haley, have made them all an easy meal of macaroni and cheese, but everyone seems to be more focused on the people at the table as opposed to what is on it.

Ashton has already managed to attach a few names to faces, but he is almost positive his name won't be remembered by anyone. He seems to be the only one eating his meal in complete silence, occasionally looking down at his lap where his sketchbook is rested to make sure no one has taken it. Call him paranoid, but no one is allowed to see his sketchbook - a rule as strict as no one being allowed to hear his voice.

Luke is sitting at the head of the table for a reason he isn't sure exists, and really can't find the need to talk to anyone. He isn't one for friends, or even acquaintances, and would rather that everybody stay out of his way and vice-versa. He can take care of himself, he doesn't need anyone. That is how it was before care, and that is how it is going to be while Luke is in care, he'll make sure of it.

He would have preferred it if he was allowed to make his own dinner, sit in his own room - not that he has one yet since the roommate announcements are after dinner - and enjoy the time he has to himself. But of course, this isn't a fairytale world designed just for him. Now he's stuck at a table with people he doubts he'll ever bond with in any way.

Luke isn't ungrateful. He is thankful for a roof over his head and the food Haley has prepared for them, but he hates depending on people. If Luke were in his own house, he could sort himself out because he knew he could get things done and come through with finding food, but what if one day Haley forgets to feed them? Or Nathan forgets to pay the bills? His life is in someone else's hands, and that isn't how he likes it.

Luke is better off alone.

Michael has taken note of the two boys who have managed to avoid any conversation that comes about and wonders if they are alright. Are they not feeling well? Homesick? Sad? Michael could understand if they feel any of those emotions, but he doesn't like seeing other people sad. He has a natural desire to make people happy because it is the one thing he can't give himself - happiness.

He glances over at Calum, who has barely touched any of his food and is practically squeezing the life out of the toy puppy he has hidden under the table. _Maybe he's nervous_ , Michael figures. Michael is relatively new as well, and this is also his first proper children's home, but nothing about any of this phases him. He knows it's only temporary and he'll get to see his mum soon, so he doesn't need to worry about anything. Sure, Michael isn't a big fan of his current situation but he knows that if he waits long enough, he'll be back with his mum and that's all he wants, really.

Michael's ears prick up at the sound of cutlery hitting the wooden floor and looks across the table to see one of the girls who he thinks is called Melissa, duck under the table to retrieve the dropped fork. But he can't help but think that she's taking a lot longer than necessary to come back out from under the large dinner table.

Nathan and Haley have both finished their meals and felt it only fair to give the kids some time to talk amongst themselves and get to know one another, so they've disappeared into the kitchen to wash up. It's then that Melissa sits up again and whispers something to the girl beside her, Victoria. And Michael really doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"Why do you have a _teddy_?" Melissa sneers. "Isn't that what little babies have? Calum's a big baby! He has a teddy!" She and Victoria burst out laughing at this, as do a couple of other kids at the table but Calum's reaction is the complete opposite. He wants to be like Michael and take his advice, he wants to laugh with them and pretend that them making fun of Toby hasn't hurt his feelings, but he isn't Michael. He is Calum, and he takes things to heart.

He can feel tears brimming in his eyes and begins to blink furiously. Calum feels completely embarrassed, everyone at the table is staring at him as he cries over Melissa's hurtful words. Not to mention she has just told everyone about his soft toy, and now everyone probably thinks he is a huge baby.

Calum begins to stand up, ready to rush out of the dining room and find somewhere to hide and cry in peace, but Michael does the same and speaks before he can take his first step. "What is wrong with you?" He scoffs, narrowing his eyes at the two girls as he leans across the table. "You've known Calum for an hour, what'd he ever do to you?"

"We can't help it if he's a crybaby," Victoria says innocently, but her evil intentions are clear. Calum is done, and before he can be humiliated any more, he runs away from the dining table.

"At least he isn't heartless, unlike the rest of you," Michael snaps before running off to find Calum. Luke and Ashton are silent the entire time, watching as Melissa and Victoria scowl at Michael and mutter bitterly under their breaths as the rest of the table quickly begin eating their macaroni and cheese again, as to avoid awkward conversation.

Ashton really feels bad for Calum; he can't help it if he's attached to the toy. Everybody has something that makes them feel better, whether it is a song or a memory or a physical object. Ashton, for example, has his sketchbook. He needs it around so he can release all of his built-up emotions in his drawings. Calum has his puppy, and it isn't right for the two girls to make fun of him for it. But what can Ashton do about it? It isn't like he can comfort Calum or give Melissa and Victoria a piece of his mind. He needs words for that.

Meanwhile, Michael is searching the large and unfamiliar house for Calum. None of them have been assigned rooms yet, so he really has no idea where he is going or where Calum could be. But then Michael hears sniffling and soft cries echoing through the hallway and follows them to a small cupboard. Calum is curled up at the bottom, wiping at his eyes now that someone has found him and he doesn't need to be called a _crybaby_ again. Especially not by Michael.

Instead, though, Calum feels an arm wrap around his shoulders and looks to his side to see Michael cramped up next to him, despite it being a tight squeeze. That's probably Calum's fault, he knows he's bigger.

"Remember what I said?" Michael says, shuffling a little closer so Calum feels more secure. "I'm here to cheer you up." Calum can't help but grin a little at that. Michael is the first person who has treated him like a real human being and not some object to be tossed around from home to home. Michael treats him like someone who deserves friendship and happiness, which are two things Calum hasn't had or felt since he was put into care.

"How?" he manages to ask through his tears. At this point, Calum is half expecting Michael to just get up and leave, saying he'll be right back but then never reappear. Why is he still in this dark, cramped cupboard with Calum of all people?

Michael simply flashes a cheeky grin before saying, "Why did the cookie go to the hospital?" And okay, Calum takes a minute to reply because is Michael really telling him a joke? _This_ is his way of cheering him up? Calum just shrugs, almost scared as to where this is going.

"Because he felt crummy!" Michael exclaims, chuckling quietly at his own joke. Calum blinks for a second, but despite the delayed reaction, he can't help but let out a tiny giggle at the cheesiness of the joke. Sure, the joke was super corny but Calum is a sucker for jokes like that. He wonders if Michael knew that or if this is the tactic he uses on everyone. But it doesn't matter, because it worked.

"Dork," Calum mumbles playfully, making Michael gasp and dig his bony elbow into Calum's side, the two of them smiling at each other.

And if they way Michael's eyes light up is the real reason for Calum's smile, no one has to know.

* * *

"Next we have... Michael and Ashton, please," Nathan announces, waiting at the door for the two boys.

Ashton lets out a small sigh. He really had been hoping that he wouldn't get roomed with someone, but he was also expecting this. Though, he doesn't know who this Michael is just by his name, which means that even though he doesn't like this, he can't complain. Michael might end up being a nice person, and he might end up realising that Ashton wants to be alone, and he might just leave him alone.

Ashton really hopes that will happen.

When he stands up, he notices that the boy that stands up with him is the one who defended Calum, whose name Ashton only knows because Michael said it, earlier. Ashton doesn't like this. Michael yells. They've only been here for a couple of hours and he's already yelled at some girls that he's probably never spoken to before. That means he could yell at _Ashton_ , which means that Ashton has to be on his best behaviour in order to make sure that doesn't happen. Yelling always escalates into something more. _Always_. Plus, Michael's choice of hair colour confuses him. Of all colours to dye it, why colours that resemble a galaxy?

Michael sees that the boy he'll be sharing a room with is one of the boys who were silent at the dinner table today. That means that he'll get the chance to ask if the boy is alright, and if he isn't then Michael can make him happy again. He grins as he heads over to Nathan, waiting for Ashton to arrive.

Ashton walks slowly and when he makes it over, he can't help but bow his head at the grin Michael is sending him. He knows that grin will be wiped away in a few seconds when Nathan tells him everything.

"Michael, there are some things you need to know before we show you two to your room," Nathan tells the boy, to which Michael nods. "Ashton here, well, he's mute, which means-"

"I know what that means," Michael exclaims, his smile still bright as he looks back towards Ashton. His eyes are filled with curiosity when he says, "You don't talk, why don't you talk?"

Ashton says nothing as usual, gripping his sketchbook tighter than before. Michael isn't any different from other people, so Ashton won't break the rule for him. Michael is a stranger, someone Ashton has never met before today, and Ashton has to keep it that way. He won't allow himself to befriend Michael; he doesn't want to be Michael's friend, he just wants to be left alone.

He hopes that Michael will understand that.

Frowning a little bit, but determined to get an answer, Michael tries again. "Hey, c'mon, you don't need to actually _talk_ to me," Michael tells Ashton, flashing him a small, friendly smile. "You have a notebook, you can write it down."

Before Ashton can react, his sketchbook is ripped from his grasp and Michael is holding it.

_Michael has my sketchbook._

The words keep repeating in his head, getting louder and louder. Ashton can't let him see, he can't let _anyone_ see. Michael is going to open his book, he'll see _everything_ , and Ashton can't let that happen.

Ashton doesn't get the chance to stop Michael. Instead, Nathan is nice enough to take the sketchbook away from him and hand it back to Ashton. "Michael, can I speak to you over there, please?" he asks, pointing to the other side of the room.

Michael's eyes widen, suddenly feeling like he's going to get into trouble. He didn't mean to upset Ashton, but now he can see that the boy is shaking and that he is close to tears, and Michael didn't mean to cause that. He's just curious, he's never met anyone who doesn't talk before and he only wants to know _why_. He figures that maybe Ashton isn't big on sharing.

He follows Nathan to the other side of the room, where Nathan has knelt down so he is at Michael's height. "Michael, I need you to listen to me, okay?" he asks. Nathan's voice is friendly, which makes Michael realise he isn't going to get into trouble so he nods. "It took a while for Ashton's social worker and me to find someone suitable for rooming with Ashton. We went over every boy in the house, and spoke to all of their social workers, and we ended up deciding on you."

Michael frowns, sneaking a glance at Ashton, who is still standing alone in the corner, staring at his sketchbook. "Doesn't seem like he wants to be sharing. Couldn't you put him in a room on his own? And why _me_?"

"Ashton... well, he's had a rough past, okay? He can't really be alone, especially not with his own so we spent a lot of time finding someone that we think will be good for him. We chose you because when we spoke to your social worker, she said you are a very considerate person, and you'll understand a few things about Ashton that you need to know. You proved that when we saw you with Calum earlier; he's a little shy."

At the mention of Calum, Michael blushes, bowing his head with a small smile. "Yeah, well, Calum needed a friend."

Nathan smiles fondly at him. "And so does Ashton. But before I show you two to your room, there are a couple of things you need to know. Ashton doesn't like being touched," he explains, making Michael frown. Is Ashton _scared_ of being touched? And if he is, then why? "He gets scared of loud things, especially yelling. And he often has nightmares. If that happens, I don't want you to feel like you have to deal with that yourself, okay? I want you to wake me or Haley, and we'll sort it."

Michael nods in understanding. He has many questions he wants to ask. What are Ashton's nightmares about? Why is he scared of yelling? What's with the no-touching? He has so many questions and he hopes that one day, he'll find the answers. But now that he knows what Ashton is like, he knows how to act, and he actually kind of likes the boy already. Michael is looking forward to sharing with him, looking forward to finding out more about him.

He and Nathan head back over to Ashton, whose head snaps up in surprise when he notices their presence. For a second, Michael can see that Ashton's eyes fill with fear, but the boy seems to will the fear away.

"Right, you two, come on. I'll show you to your room," Nathan announces. Michael grins happily at that but Ashton just hugs his sketchbook close to his chest, following Nathan and Michael slowly up the stairs.

Their room is the furthest from the stairs, at the end of the corridor on the left, the door hidden from view. Ashton likes that, the fact that it is far away from everyone else and he'll most likely be left in peace. They make it to the door and Michael rushes in first, Ashton following behind quietly. Nathan comes in last, letting the two boys look around.

"You two can decorate this however you want. Painting, furniture planning, it's all up to you," he tells them.

He watches them for a second more, then decides to leave them in peace. As soon as he is gone, Ashton sits down with a heavy sigh on one of the beds, hastily putting his sketchbook down next to him.

"Do you want that bed?" Michael asks, standing in front of him with a warm smile. "Or the other bed? You get first pick."

He feels that his attempt at friendship is kind of lame but he is going to be nice to Ashton. He doesn't want him being scared in his own home, especially not by Michael. Ashton silently gestures to the bed he is sitting on so Michael nods, collapsing lazily onto the other one.

Michael lets out a giggle and Ashton raises an eyebrow. Michael is acting really weird and Ashton isn't yet sure if he likes it. He may have been laughing, but Ashton can't help but believe his laugh is forced. Maybe Michael is trying to clear any tension, or trying to lighten the atmosphere but Ashton is good at telling how people feel, reading emotions. And Michael isn't happy.

Obviously, Ashton isn't able to comment on that. Instead, he stands up from the bed and heads over to the desk that is in front of the window. He puts his sketchbook down but not before pulling out a blank piece of paper from the back. He then writes, _can I get you to promise me something?_

Then Ashton nervously walks over to Michael, constantly rethinking his actions. He can't talk to Michael, he can't get Michael's attention, he can't put himself on the spot. Trying to ignore the thoughts, Ashton so very lightly taps Michael's shoulder, almost as if he isn't touching him at all. Michael sits up immediately, quick enough to remotely frighten Ashton but the boy composes himself then shows Michael the paper.

Curiously, Michael asks, "What is it?"

Ashton writes, _that you'll never ever look in my sketchbook without permission no matter what?_

Michael reads it, then looks back at Ashton with a smile. "'Course I won't, I promise. Scout's honour!"

Ashton frowns, not entirely sure what that means. But the good thing is that Michael has promised, and Ashton hopes that he can trust him. It is the only hope he has of his biggest secret never getting out.

Meanwhile, two doors down the hall, Luke is sitting on the top bunk with a bored expression on his face as he watches his roommate Calum dart around their room, unpacking his belongings. Luke only has a duffel bag full of clothes and the odd sentimental item here and there, so he sees no reason to empty them into drawers he is allowed to use. He prefers it all to stay in the bag because he knows exactly what he has and where it is. Scattering it all among the drawers seems completely pointless to Luke.

Calum, however, has a lot with him. When he was taken back to his now lifeless house (a painful experience he doesn't like to remember), he panicked and took everything in a rush. Every photo, every home video, everything that reminded him of home. Calum wanted nothing left behind because then it feels like he's leaving them behind.

He can feel Luke watching him and Calum hates it. Not because it's Luke, but because he hates being watched. Being the centre of attention and having people watch and potentially judge him makes him feel incredibly anxious, so Luke staring at him constantly as he unpacks his clothes is making him extremely uncomfortable. But what can Calum say? He doesn't know Luke, like, at all.

"So, what's the deal with the toy?" Luke speaks up nonchalantly, much to Calum's dismay. He doesn't know if Luke is trying to be mean, or if he is genuinely curious, and Calum doesn't really want to find out. He simply shakes his head as a response, sneakily shoving Toby under his pillow in hopes that Luke will drop it. As an added measure, Calum makes eye contact with Luke before glancing over at the still-packed duffel bag, hoping Luke will understand.

"I like my bag," Luke shrugs. "I've never had a place for my stuff, really. Unless the floor counts," he chuckles, but Calum just looks around awkwardly. "Are you like that quiet kid, the one with the curly hair? Do you not talk either?"

Calum shakes his head. "I-I talk," he stammers, looking down at his sock-clad feet. "Not m-much." Luke nods in understanding, though he really doesn't. He gets that some people are shy and don't like new people, but not talking at all just seems exhausting to keep up. Like the curly-haired boy two doors down from him. He hasn't said a single word since he's gotten here, and Luke has no idea how he keeps it going. Sure, Luke likes to keep to himself, but that doesn't mean he's incapable of talking to people.

Not that he's judging, of course. He doesn't know what kind of life this boy has led before he arrived here, and the same goes for Calum. Luke can't judge their speaking habits, but if everyone in the home stops talking and has issues with social contact, this is going to be one boring place to live.


	3. III

Ashton is beginning to become a little stressed. Sharing a room with Michael is not easy and it is only the second day. But he's had no peace, no time to himself which means that he hasn't had the chance to draw, so he hasn't managed to get his feelings out. Everything is piling up inside of him and he needs some way to get them out.

The thing is, Michael has been out of the room for a while, hanging out with his new friend, Calum. Ashton doesn't know whether or not it is worth it to risk Michael coming back and seeing. Finally, after a short while of debating with himself, Ashton decides on just drawing. Surely he'll hear Michael come into the room before he sees the drawings, so he will have a chance to hide them first.

He grabs his sketchbook from under his pillow, where he keeps it hidden then hops off of his bed and heads over to the desk. After putting his sketchbook down, Ashton opens the drawer and takes out his pencils, frowning when he sees that they are all blunt. He can't draw with blunt pencils.

Still frowning, Ashton searches the drawer for a sharpener, becoming confused when he doesn't find one. He had one yesterday, he's sure of it, he remembers putting it in the drawer. He searches all of the other drawers but he still can't find it.

This does not make sense. Ashton is _absolutely positive_ he had one, so where has it gone? Michael won't have stolen it, why would Michael want to steal a pencil sharpener? It is of barely any use to him. Besides, he could just ask.

Not only is Ashton sure that Michael hasn't stolen it, he also is not going to search through any of Michael's things. He has no right, and that is a violation of Michael's privacy. Instead, Ashton needs to find some other way of sharpening his pencils, which means finding Nathan or Haley and asking them. Well, writing it down.

Folding his sketchbook over so that a blank page is showing, Ashton grabs a pencil and decides to search the house. This is really not something that Ashton is going to enjoy. The kids are hyper, especially the younger ones and they are running around and screaming and Ashton feels scared even though he hasn't yet left his room.

He takes a deep breath and composes himself. If he wants to draw, he needs to sharpen his pencils and if he wants to do that, he has to find Nathan.

He will try to get this over with quickly so that he can hide in his room again and draw. The thing is, Ashton has no idea where to go. He knows where the office is but he doubts that Nathan will be in there. He is going to have to look everywhere and he doesn't like that. That could take ages.

Holding his sketchbook close to his chest, Ashton quietly tiptoes out of his room even though he knows that won't affect whether or not people find him. He just wants to try and be quiet, like he is supposed to.

He's only been out of his room for ten seconds before he is almost knocked over by a small kid running around. His quick reflexes allow him to dodge but he ends up pressed against the wall, his heart racing and his hands shaking around his sketchbook. Ashton squeezes his eyes shut, attempting to calm his breathing by blocking out all other sounds and taking deep breaths.

It is beginning to work but then he is interrupted by someone asking, "Ashton? Are you okay?"

Ashton's eyes snap open immediately and he finds Michael standing in front of him, looking concerned. He nods immediately but Michael doesn't seem convinced. "You sure? You look kinda scared. Do you need something?"

Ashton figures it is okay to ask. _I lost a pencil sharpener and I need to sharpen my pencils so I can draw._

His writing is shaky but Michael seems to be able to read it. Ashton sees Michael's face pale, which confuses him because now Michael is nervous and that doesn't make sense. He hasn't done anything wrong, so why is he nervous all of a sudden? "O-Oh, um... W-Well, did you try looking for Nathan? He should have one," Michael stammers, running a hand through his galaxy-coloured hair.

Ashton narrows his eyes, still confused, but he writes, _I'm trying to find him now. Do you know where he is?_

"Yeah, he's in the office," Michael tells him and Ashton nods in confirmation. "Listen, I gotta go find Calum. See you later, yeah?"

Michael speaks so fast that it takes a few seconds to figure out what he says but, by the time he has, Michael is out of sight. Frowning, Ashton begins to head towards the stairs.

Michael is really strange. Ashton does not understand him _at all_. He laughs when no one has said anything, he gets nervous when he has done nothing wrong, but he is really nice, especially to Calum.

Yeah, Michael is a weird kid.

Not that Ashton can judge, though. He can't even say a single word, let alone form coherent sentences.

After a challenging task of avoiding all the other kids and not being bumped into a single time, Ashton finds himself right outside Nathan's office. However, it isn't Nathan in the office. It's Haley. Ashton smiles slightly at that. He honestly would rather talk to Haley. He doesn't dislike Nathan - Ashton thinks he is actually pretty nice - but specifically male adults scare Ashton more than female adults.

He timidly raises his fist to the wooden door, taking a deep breath. _Come on, Ash, you can do this_. Just as he finds the courage to move his fist to hit the door Haley opens it, and all Ashton can think is _thank god_. He hates making the first move in any situation, so this is a miracle the universe has sent him to save the utter embarrassment Ashton knows he would manage to cause himself.

"Oh, Ashton," Haley exclaims, stepping back a step. She is a little surprised, why is Ashton just hanging around outside the door? "Did you want something?"

This is where Ashton hesitates. He could easily shake his head and run off to find that sharpener, then he won't have to communicate with Haley. But he doesn't even know if the sharpener is in his room, and Ashton needs to draw. Now.

With a deep sigh, Ashton takes one of the blunt pencils out of his pocket and writes, _I've lost my pencil sharpener_. Ashton doesn't want to outright ask for it - that means there's a possibility of rejection. Haley seems to get what he means, thankfully, and smiles at him.

"Here, we have plenty of spares." She pulls a sharpener out of a desk drawer and hands it to Ashton, the silver object landing in his palm. "Try not to make a habit of losing them though, or we won't have plenty of spares," Haley jokes, making Ashton give her a weak smile before quickly nodding his head as a thank you and scurrying out of the office.

In his attempt to make a quick get away, Ashton isn't really looking where he's going. Before he can even consider checking the hallway to see if it is clear, he feels something push into his side and suddenly he is on the floor.

Ashton is now internally panicking, which he knows will soon show externally as well. Someone has _touched_ him, not to mention his sketchbook has been thrown out of his arms and is now lying on the floor for anyone to take.

"Hey, I'm so sorry," a voice speaks up, footsteps coming towards him. "I wasn't looking and-" The voice stops as they watch Ashton frantically scramble over to his sketchbook and pick it up, hugging it close to his chest. They quickly snap into action however, when the boy on the floor before them starts sniffling.

"Did it really hurt that much? I'm honestly so sorry." The stranger sits down next to Ashton, making him look up. It's the blond boy he saw when he first came to the home, standing by himself and just watching everyone. He was sat near him at dinner too. "Do you want me to get Nathan or Haley?" Ashton shakes his head, attempting to compose himself even though he now feels like he needs to take five showers immediately. Not because he thinks the boy is disgusting - Ashton thinks that of himself.

He grabs a pencil from his pocket, only just now noticing that his hands are bright red from carpet burn. _It was my fault too_ , he writes before handing him the page. While he waits for the boy to read it, Ashton looks down at his hands, a stinging sensation erupting through his palm.

"Your hand's all red." Ashton makes eye contact with the boy, who is now looking at him with deep concern. "Here, come with me. I know what you need for that." And okay, Ashton's first response is an astounding 'no'. He can't even remember this kid's name and now he is expected to let him fix his hand up? Then again, Ashton's hand really is sore and he can't draw anything with it like this, and this kid doesn't seem too bad.

He has made the mistake of trusting people before, though.

_I'm fine, thank you_ , Ashton scribbles down, ripping off the page and handing it to the boy (Ashton really needs to master everyone's names) before walking back to his room, this time making sure there is no one in his way.

But that night, when Ashton is lying awake listening to Michael snoring softly in his sleep, he hears the doorknob begin to rattle. At first he feels scared but then he sees the door crack open and something being placed on the floor before it quickly shuts and he hears footsteps rushing down the hall.

Hesitating, Ashton sighs and gets up off the bed and crouches down beside the item. It is a tube of soothing cream, along with a sticky note.

_For your hand  
-Luke_

And maybe for the first time since Ashton arrived at this home, he wears a genuine smile.


	4. IV

_"Calum, you might want to sit down. Th-Theres been an accident."_

_"Are the Hood family stable? Oh... should we tell the boy to expect the worst?"_

_"I'm so sorry, but there was nothing we could do."_

Calum's eyes burst open, his heart racing as he sits up, beads of sweat coating his forehead. He is gasping for air, struggling to breathe as he attempts to compose himself and calm down. Calum never has nightmares. Even when he was little, he never really had bad dreams. Sure, he gets nervous most of the time and he is shy, but his dreams are the one place he is safe from the outside world. And now his only safe haven is gone.

Just like they are.

He can feel tears pooling in his eyes and he frantically wipes at them with the back of his hand in an attempt to stop them from coming out. If they do, they'll never stop. Feeling blindly around his bed, his hands find Toby and Calum quickly holds the toy close to his chest, stroking the soft plush in an attempt to relax. The stuffed teddy has really helped him out in situations when he is panicking as of late.

It's then that Calum notices the missing presence of his roommate. Actually, now that he thinks about it, it doesn't really sound like anyone is around. Calum slides out of bed and peers above him at the top bunk - no Luke. He then cautiously opens the door and peers down the hall, but no one is around. He can, however, hear voices downstairs. Following the noise, Calum finds himself in the dining room.

"Ah, there's Calum," Nathan announces, making all the other kids turn around to face the blushing boy. _Great, thanks Nathan_. Haley ushers him into a seat, which is next to the boy Michael told him was named Ashton, and places a plate stacked with pancakes in front of him. "You slept a little late, but we figured you needed the sleep. Don't get used to it ough." Nathan winks at Calum but doesn't get a reply. Calum is too busy staring at his plate.

There are a _lot_ of pancakes. Everyone else seems to have the same amount and they are all happily digging into their meals, but not Calum. He is examining the stack of pancakes, every single detail about them. Does he really need pancakes? Or even any breakfast at all? Then again, he doesn't want to disappoint Haley; she worked hard at making food for him and here he is, considering not even having a single bite. But the pancakes just won't leave his mind - what if this is the meal that determines his appearance for the rest of his life? If he has one pancake, will it haunt him forever?

Haley seems to notice the internal conflict the poor boy is having because she comes over and crouches between him and Ashton, which makes the curly-haired boy freak out silently and edge his chair away from the care worker. "If you aren't feeling hungry, we can just give these to the others and you can have something smaller, like an apple."

Calum hesitates before nodding, pushing the plate into the middle of the table and all five pancakes quickly disappear. He can feel Michael watching him but he tries his best to ignore his watchful eyes as he follows Haley into the kitchen to grab an apple.

What Haley doesn't know is that as soon as Calum is out of the room, the apple is thrown in the rubbish bin.

Having escaped breakfast, Calum is now sat on his bed flicking through a random book Nathan let him borrow, but is interrupted when he hears the door creak open and Michael appears in the doorway.

"What was all that about?" Michae approaches Calum slowly, his voice gentle but stern. Calum freezes. He knows Michael was watching him at the table but he really didn't think he would call him out on it.

Calum shrugs, turning away from Michael. "I wasn't hungry. But I had a-an apple." He hates lying to people and looking them in the eye to do so always makes it feel worse. So now Calum's focus is instead fixed on the wall. He hears Michael sigh behind him before he feels the bed lower as someone sits next to him.

"Cal," Michael sighs and maybe Calum's heart swells at the nickname, "you didn't eat like, _any_ of the macaroni and cheese last night either. If you're feeling sick you should just tell me." And at that, Calum exhales in relief. Michael just thinks he isn't feeling well. In all honestly, Calum doesn't know why he feels so nervous, because he has only skipped one meal. Sure, he didn't eat much of his macaroni either, but he ate nonetheless. So why does he feel so guilty all of a sudden?

"I just miss home," Calum mumbles, silently praising himself for coming up with that one. "It put me off my food." Michael nods in understanding, pulling Calum into his side with one arm around his shoulders. Calum's first reaction is to freak out because he isn't used to social situations like this. But then he relaxes into Michael's embrace and realises that he is liking this way more than he feels he should.

"I miss my home too," Michael speaks up, breaking their comfortable silence. He is probably going to be taken home to his mum soon, but Michael isn't going to say that right now. Calum is upset and he hates Calum being upset. He has only known him for a day, but Calum is one of the nicest people he has ever met. Michael has never really had friends but acting this way towards Calum just feels like a natural instinct of his. "You'll be alright, though."

And yeah, maybe that is a promise Michael can't make, but he can try. He can help Calum remain happy through all of this. Calum deserves happiness and even though he doesn't have a lot to give away, Michael would hand over all the happiness he possessed in a heartbeat.

Their moment of peace is ruined when the door is opened and Luke walks into the room, making the pair instantly jump apart.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Luke asks, eyebrows furrowed as he looks between Michael and Calum. They aren't very good at acting casual, to say the least.

"No, nothing." Michael rubs the back of his neck. "Do you want to talk to Cal- uh, Calum?" Calum bites his lip; why is everything suddenly so awkward? They were just hugging, friends can hug... or was that hug different?

Luke shakes his head. "Well, uh, either of you, really," he explains, flashing a smile at Calum who simply blushes and stares at his hands. Michael nods, showing that Luke can say whatever he wants to. "I was wondering if, um, if you knew much about Ashton? The one with the glasses and the curly hair?" he asks sheepishly, picking at his fingernails instead of looking at the two boys. He doesn't know why he feels so shy all of a sudden, it's just Calum and Michael. Or is it the subject of Ashton that causes how flustered he suddenly feels?

"Uh, I share a room with him." Michael shrugs. "And he doesn't talk." Michael hesitates before adding, "And he isn't supposed to be left alone." Luke's eyes widen at this. Of course Ashton doesn't talk, Luke knows that much. It shocked him when Ashton handed him a piece of paper yesterday instead of talking to him. Ashton must have terrible handwriting or something though, because Luke couldn't understand any of it. Everything looked... out of place. But Ashton not being allowed to be by himself is definitely new information. Why isn't Ashton allowed to be alone? He isn't dangerous or anything, and he can probably handle himself without being babied.

"What about the deal with his sketchbook?"

Michael literally has no idea about that one, and neither does Calum. It's no secret that Ashton is attached to his book, just like Calum is with his toy. But Ashton's obsession seems a lot more intense because he is definitely more protective of it than Calum is of Toby.

"Well, he made me promise not to touch it," Michael remembers, making Luke frown. What is inside it that has to be kept so secret? "So I promised, but he hasn't told me what's in it."

"You said he shouldn't be left alone. Is he alone right now?" Luke asks. He has no idea how long Michael has been with Calum for, how long Ashton has been on his own for.

Michael shrugs again. "I don't know, maybe? I think he's in our room, but I'm not sure. You can go in, if you want."

After considering for a second, Luke nods. He decides to go and see Ashton, maybe find out more about him or find out why he is so interested in the boy. So he sets off, knowing where Ashton's room is from the day before. He doesn't bother knocking because the door is open and instead just walks in, instantly being enveloped in silence, which he half expected.

He makes his way further into the room and sees Ashton at his desk, and Luke guesses that he is drawing. Despite Michael's earlier words that Ashton doesn't want people looking at his drawings, Luke deems this the perfect opportunity to figure out what's going on with Ashton and his sketchbook. So he tiptoes towards the boy, keeping quiet so Ashton doesn't notice his presence and peeks at what Ashton is drawing.

Luke lets out a gasp at what he sees. Ashton's drawings are extremely creepy, a dark figure with a blurred out face and black eyes just staring forward. What the hell is wrong with Ashton that has made him draw _that_?

Unfortunately, Luke's gasp has both alerted Ashton and frightened him at the fact that someone has seen. He snaps his book shut and looks behind him at the same time, his eyes widening when seeing Luke staring down at him in horror.

"What the _hell_ what that?" the blond exclaims and Ashton's mouth opens and closes but as usual, no sound comes out. "Ashton, that's... that's some seriously messed up stuff right there. Who was that? Was that someone you've seen before? Someone you know? What-"

Ashton stands up in one swift motion, bringing his book with him and he wills the tears away that are pooling in his eyes. Luke has already seen his drawing, he doesn't need to give him the satisfaction of breaking down in front of him as well. Opening his book on a blank page, Ashton writes, _please don't tell anyone. I'm sorry you had to see that, it's just drawings, it's what I do_.

Luke stares at the writing, furrowing his eyebrows at the words. He manages to figure out the words ' _qlease bon't tell_ ' mean ' _please don't tell_ ', and Luke figures that is all the needs to understand from that sentence. Luke is still shocked and honestly, speechless; he doesn't know what to say. But he knows that adults aren't all they are cracked up to be, not even Nathan and Haley. And besides, is Luke really expecting himself to be able to hurt Ashton like he knows telling Nathan will? He has only known Ashton for a day but for some reason, Luke tried to help Ashton the day before and he still needs to figure out why.

Which is why he finds himself nodding slowly. "Okay. Okay, I won't tell. But... Ashton, who _is_ that?"

Ashton can't tell Luke, not even now that he has seen that drawing. Sure, Luke seems nice, but that isn't a reason to trust him. That isn't a reason for Ashton to reveal everything he's tried to keep hidden from everyone, and he won't do it for some blond boy that he has only known for a day.

_I can't tell you, I'm sorry. Can you please just go? I kinda want to be alone._

Finally, a message Luke can understand the majority of, but he is a little hesitant about Ashton's request. Luke remembers Michael saying that Ashton isn't supposed to be alone but despite that, it is what Ashton wants and for some reason, Luke can't help but give him what he wants. He still doesn't understand, but he can talk to Ashton later and ask questions then.

* * *

Sitting around in their rooms all day is getting pretty tiresome and they aren't allowed to leave the home without permission, so Calum and Michael have decided to head down to the living room to investigate the TV and gaming system. It is only a PlayStation 2 but when you've lost everything, you'll take whatever you get. Besides, Michael has always been an avid gamer and spent his whole childhood playing PS2 games, and he is eager to teach Calum how to play.

After a lot of convincing from Michael that Calum will be fine and he will stand up for him if Melissa or Victoria come along, Calum and Michael (and Toby) are heading downstairs to the living room. No one is using the TV, so Michael sets up a game and takes a seat next to Calum on the couch.

"Do I press the circle?" Calum asks, a concerned and flustered blush spreading across his cheeks as the enemies on the screen start attacking his character.

"No, the square is for attack moves," Michael replies, pointing out the correct button on the controller. Calum still looks incredibly lost. With a slight chuckle, Michael moves his hands over Calum's and helps him use the controller properly, showing him which analogue stick moves his character and how to jump, among basic other information. And yeah, maybe both boys cheeks flush pinks as their hands touch.

Calum, despite not being much of a gamer, feels so happy just chilling out and playing games with Michael. He feels normal, as if he is just hanging out with a friend and they aren't both in a care home right now. He has missed this, the feeling of normality and friendship and _home_. Calum's whole life has been thrown against the wall over the past week or so and how he finally feels stable. Well, as stable as he can without his family.

"Oh, would you look at that? The crybaby's found himself a new toy!" a familiar voice calls out, makes Calum's eyes widen as he quickly rips his hand away from Michael's. "Aw, isn't that cute!" Melissa grins evilly, her and Victoria standing in front of the TV to block the boys' views.

"Do you mind? You make a better door than a window," Michael mutters bitterly. He really hates making rude comments but these two are just getting on his nerves. They're making Calum feel so lowly of himself and that just isn't okay.

Victoria shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Now, now, didn't your mum ever teach you manners? Oh wait, I heard she was too wasted to even form a sentence most days." And with that, Victoria has found Michael's breaking point. He suddenly falls quiet, face losing all emotion as the light in his eyes seems to fade away.

The three of them jump when Michael lets out a loud, forced laugh, a clearly fake smile plastered across his lips. "Oh, man, you guys crack me up," he chuckles, shaking his head. Michae continues laughing as he walks out of the room before quickly rushing upstairs.

Calum knows exactly what he is doing. He is trying to pretend like what they said didn't just smash his feelings by acting like it's a joke - the same tactic Michael recommended to Calum when they first met. He doesn't understand; Michael is so quick to defend Calum when the two girls make fun of him, but now that it is himself in the firing line he seems unable to respond. How can someone who seems so brave find themself unable to stand up against girls like Victoria and Melissa? Calum wants to say something to the girls, he really does, but he just can't. His heart is pounding just at the thought of talking back to them, even if it means defending Michael. There is just nothing he can do and Calum feels completely useless.

Ashton hears the loud footsteps passing his room and opens the door to see what the cause is. He hates loud noises or disruptions and at his last two homes no one would ever shut up - not that he could tell them to.

He peers around the door frame, looking down the long hallway to find the cause of the noise. But the only thing he sees is the bathroom door slamming shut.


	5. V

Luke is sitting on his bunk, staring at the neatly folded uniform in front of him. Today, everyone in the home is starting school, and Luke so isn't looking forward to it.

Before he went into care, he never really went to school. Sure, he had been enrolled and turned up every once in a while, but Luke was always in charge of himself and he could never manage to motivate himself to go. To be fair, it was hard to want to go to school when he never understood anything when he did bother to go. He has no idea what this school is going to be like, what the rules will be or what time things will happen and the thought already has him uncomfortable. Luke can manage himself, he doesn't need teachers telling him what to do.

He changes into his uniform and cringes at his appearance in the mirror. He looks totally ridiculous; his old school didn't have a uniform and now Luke feels like he is branded or something. Why does this school feel the need to make everyone wear a shirt with the school emblem on it? It isn't a prison - well, Luke can hope it isn't.

Calum is sitting on his own bunk, watching Luke fuss with the way his uniform looks. He looks so uncomfortable, messing around with his hair and sleeves but never seeming satisfied. Calum doubts he is self-conscious - Luke seems pretty confident. He can't just assume though, because maybe Luke is nervous about the impression he'll make, or he hasn't been to such a big school before.

"Ar-Are you okay?" Calum asks timidly, internally cringing at the sound of his voice. He isn't comfortable enough around Luke to speak clearly and with more confidence, but he's getting there. Luke seems like an okay guy, he just tends to keep to himself.

Luke shrugs. "Never been a big fan of school."

Calum nods and he definitely understands. He used to like school despite the teasing he occasionally had to endure. Calum has never struggled in school; in fact, he's pretty good at it, especially writing, so he has never had to worry about his grades. Back then he also had two best friends that made school so much more enjoyable, but he hasn't seen them or spoken to them since he was put into the system. Now school holds bad memories. Sure, it's the reason he's alive, but it's also the reason they're all gone and he has been left alone.

They both turn as someone knocks on the door and it opens to reveal one of the younger kids, Joseph, from down the hall. "Nathan says we're leaving soon."

Luke rolls his eyes, already desperate for this day to be over. School just isn't his forte and after missing so much of it during his childhood, he doesn't expect to be good at anything. He never was when he occasionally showed up and Luke highly doubts anything will have changed. With a deep sigh, he grabs his bag and follows Calum downstairs to where everyone is milling around the ground floor. Nathan is dashing around the house, looking rather flustered in his rush to leave on time.

"Okay, everyone!" he calls out. All of the kids begin to gather in the kitchen. "We're running pretty late, so everyone grab a piece of toast and make your way out to the van. Sit in pairs, remember!" Hands desperately grab at pieces of toast to guarantee that they have breakfast before they all rush out to the van. Michael grabs two slices and hands one to Calum with a smile, knowing he is both too shy and too nice to push his way through to get anything. Calum tries to hide his disappointment at having to eat another unneeded meal with a smile, but he is eyeing up the toast in distaste.

He glances around, noticing that Ashton is standing at the sides, watching all of the breakfast disappear with a longing stare. Calum freezes, suddenly having an idea that will benefit both of them. "Save me a seat?" he says to Michael, hinting for him to go to the van. Michael hesitates, looking at the toast then back at Calum before nodding and heading out the door, deciding to trust his friend.

Ashton frowns. As hungry as he is, he can't just go and grab some toast and risk someone accidentally touching him. He'll have to wait until everyone is gone and just hope that there is a slice left for him to have something. But as more people leave for the van and the number of pieces left dwindles, he begins to lose faith.

"A-Ashton?" He turns his head to see Calum looking at him with a shy smile. "Here," Calum says in a near-whisper, stretching his hand out and offering Ashton his piece of toast. Ashton's eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly, looking Calum directly in the eye as if to test if he is being serious. Of all people to give up his food to, why Ashton?

But Calum just nods and hands the toast over to Ashton, before walking away with a wide smile and an empty stomach.

* * *

Luke's hope is gone - this is definitely like a prison.

He has no idea what he's doing; he hasn't ever since he arrived at this school. They have all been shown around and he has his classes sorted but Luke already feels too confined here. He's in English and the teachers are already getting on his nerves. They have told him where to sit, given him a tight schedule to follow and given the entire class a topic to write about. What is the point in calling it 'creative writing' if you don't get to write whatever you want? Sure, they get to write their own story but it has to be set in the period of the first World War. Luke doesn't even know anything about World War I. He tries to read the comprehension sheet but it is as if all the words are swimming around in front of him and nothing makes sense. The words look odd, some letters facing backwards and others in the wrong place. In Luke's eyes, there is no point in even doing the work if he can't understand it.

Which is why he is just drawing random doodles around the edge of his book instead, completely zoning out from the rest of the world. Now he understands how Ashton feels whenever he draws - it's like with every little detail, another part of the world slips away. But there's quite a big difference between Luke's mindless little made-up creatures and Ashton's dark sketch. It really concerns Luke because Ashton is always so quiet and afraid of human contact, and now he's drawing dark figures with hidden faces. Well, Luke has only seen one but maybe there are more? The real question is why Ashton is drawing such creepy images in the first place.

Luke glances over at said boy, who is sitting next to him and writing frantically. Luke is pretty happy to see a familiar face and since their last names are close together, they are now seated next to each other. Ashton must feel Luke staring at him because he looks up and makes eye contact with the blond boy before scribbling down in the corner of his book, _why aren't you writing?_

 _I bon't no anything adout worlb wore 1_ , Luke writes back, not wanting to get caught talking by the teacher, Ms Matthews. His writing is slow and he frowns at the how much neater Ashton's looks compared to his, even if he can't really make out either.

Ashton simply blinks, not really knowing what to say. How has Luke managed to avoid all topics of World War I during his schooling? Sure, not all schools teach everything exactly the same but Ashton has been to plenty schools this past year, and they all followed similar curriculums. And why is his spelling so poor? By Luke's age, common mistakes like this are usually sorted out, but when Ashton looks over at his book to see his drawings, he notices some of the little phrases around them have incorrect spelling too. Is Luke really that bad at school?

Ashton scans the room to make sure no one is looking over at them before swapping his and Luke's books around and beginning to write a new story in Luke's book. Writing ideas comes pretty easy to him so this will be simple. Besides, Luke helped him with his hand even when Ashton didn't want him to _and_ he didn't tell Nathan about the sketches, so now it's his turn to return the favour.

Luke stares at Ashton in awe. He was pretty sure Ashton was mad at him, especially after he Luke went snooping around his sketchbook. So he definitely wasn't expecting Ashton to help him in class. Luke is tempted to read Ashton's story now he has the boy's book in front of him, but he's getting tired of trying to make out words and he's already gotten into enough trouble for looking at things he shouldn't. Instead, he draws on the back of his hand to pass the time.

After a few minutes, his book is passed back and he can't help but smile at the little note Ashton has written at the bottom of his paragraph - _here's something to start you off, you got this :)_. Luke can only be grateful Ashton's writing is clear enough for him to mostly be able to make out what he's trying to say.

Ashtons pulse thrums against his skin as he waits for a response from Luke. He didn't mean to sound forward or anything, but he wants to give Luke some confidence. It must be hard to write about something when you have no idea what it's even about and Ashton really wants to help Luke.

So when he sees Luke's smile, Ashton can't help but return the expression. But their moment of happiness doesn't last too long.

"So, boys, you look pretty happy," Ms Matthews says, raising an eyebrow as she stands in front of their desks. "Care to show me what you've written?" Luke looks down at his page, biting his lip anxiously. All he has on the page is what Ashton wrote for him and that is only a paragraph.

Ms Matthews picks up Ashton's book first, seeming pretty impressed with what she reads. "A very well written story, Ashton. Well done. I look forward to reading the rest of it," she praises, handing the book back tot he blushing curly-haired boy. She doesn't expect a reply as Nathan has informed the school of Ashton's issue with talking. "And you, Luke?" she says, holding out he hand expectantly. With a sigh, Luke hands her the notebook.

Her eyes don't take long to skim over the short paragraph, which really was only intended as a starter paragraph to help Luke. But of course, she doesn't know that.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Ms Matthews asks, looking rather unimpressed as she points to the note that Ashton left him at the end of the paragraph, which Luke didn't have the chance to erase. He shrugs, seeing no point in defending himself or lying. He didn't write the paragraph and he isn't going to pretend that he did. "This looks a lot like Ashton's handwriting. Care to explain?"

Ashton's eyes widen as he begins to panic. The rest of the class are still writing, thankfully, but Ms Matthews doesn't sound happy and it's making him uneasy. What if she punishes them, or yells at them?

"I asked for help, it wasn't Ashton's fault," Luke explains. "I don't know anything about World War I, so he was helping me get started."

Ms Matthews scoffs. "How could you not know anything about World War I, Luke? There's plenty of information on the comprehension sheet. I think you just didn't want to do your work and forced Ashton to do it for you." Her voice is progressively increasing in volume and the rest of the class begin to stare at them. Luke rolls his eyes at the accusation. How can she just assume that he's lying about not knowing anything on the topic? It isn't Luke's fault if he can't read the comprehension sheet, it's hers for making the words look odd! Ashton, however, is beginning to freak out at the number of eyes staring at them.

"No, I didn't. He offered to help me because I really don't know anything about it," he says slowly, emphasising his words. "Look, Miss, you don't know what I know, only I do. And I'm telling you now, I don't know a thing about World War I."

"Don't you dare talk to a teacher like that!" Ms Matthews snaps. A whimper escapes Ashton as he begins to feel completely unsafe. He curls up into a ball as much as he can in his seat, trying to calm himself down.

"Why? You're a person and so am I, and you're the one accusing me of forcing Ashton to do my work!" Luke yells back, unaware of Ashton's reaction next to him. "You aren't special just because you're a teacher!"

Ms Matthews glares at Luke, pure rage in her eyes. "You need to wake up, Mr Hemmings. _I_ am the teacher and _I_ am in charge of this classroom, not you, and if you have a problem with that, there's the door," she spits bitterly, gesturing towards the classroom door. Luke stands from his seat, grabbing his book and bag from under the table.

"That's just the invitation I was waiting for," Luke snaps before storming out of the classroom.

* * *

Calum already dislikes school and he's only in his first class. It isn't just the fact that it's filled with people he doesn't know, but he's stuck in a boring class, with a boring teacher, sitting next to _Victoria_. And annoyingly, his only friend, Michael, is in this class too, except Michael is stuck at the front with Melissa, and Calum feels bad for him. He knows Michael was hurt by what Melissa and Victoria said and though they hurt Calum too, Michael was who he cared about more, though he isn't sure why.

Victoria keeps staring at Calum with a sly smirk, and it's making the boy uncomfortable. He's not sure if he has done something wrong - though he wouldn't put it past himself - and he wants to ask what her problem is but he just can't pluck up the courage to say anything. Instead, he just keeps fidgeting every time he looks to his side and finds her staring at him.

" _Calum_!" a demanding voice yells. Calum jumps in his chair, his head whipping towards the front. "Stop daydreaming and answer the question."

Calum's breath hitches in his throat because he doesn't actually know what the question is. He just stares at the teacher with a confused, panicked expression, his pulse jack-rabbiting beneath his skin. He can feel everyone's eyes on him and it just makes him want to cry, want to hide from the world underneath his bed covers back in his home. His _real_ home.

Obviously angry, the teacher sighs and asks, "What is thirteen squared?"

And Calum knows the answer, even off the top of his head. He has always been good at maths - it's one of his favourite subjects. He wants to say, _it's one-hundred-and-sixty-nine_ , but he can't. Everyone is still staring at him and his words are caught in his throat, so instead he just looks at the teacher, who is becoming increasingly more annoyed.

"Calum, if you aren't going to partake in the lesson, then don't bother coming in the first place. Can anybody else answer?"

Calum zones out then and he hears Victoria snicker at him, can feel the tears well up in his eyes. He can't cry, not in the middle of a lesson. The teacher is already mad at him, he doesn't need to go and make things any worse.

" _Freak_ ," Victoria mutters and that's it for Calum. He has to excuse himself, he has to leave. He can't stay here any longer.

He manages to mumble something about needing to go to the bathroom, and Calum rushes out of the classroom with his bag despite his teacher yelling after him. He can't spend another second in there, everything is messed up and _wrong_ , and now Calum feels messed up and he can't take it anymore.

As he runs down the corridor and makes his way outside, Calum can feel the tears he was holding in finally begin to fall down his rosy cheeks. Why can't he have just one day of complete bliss? The minute things felt okay, it was like an earthquake came along and knocked everything down, burying Calum's happiness in rubble.

Calum finds himself under a large tree on the school field, the grounds completely empty since everyone is still in class. He sits down and leans against the tree, knees pulled into his chest as Calum finally lets himself cry. Everything was fine when he wasn't in care. He has a great family and a great house and a great school and two amazing best friends, but now everything has changed. His family has turned into two care workers, his house has turned into a children's home and his best friends have turned into loneliness. Well, there's Michael, but Calum doesn't want to put a label on their friendship just yet.

Once he begins to calm down, Calum wipes at his red, itchy eyes with the back of his hand as he looks around. What is he supposed to do now? It's first period, and they still have five hours left of school. There's no way he is going to any of his classes, though. He can't take any more today. Sure, he is nervous about the consequences he would undoubtedly face if he skips the whole day, but the thought of facing another class has a stronger effect.

It's then that Calum notices a figure jogging across the grass towards him, and his eyes widen in fear. Is it a teacher? A student trying to bring him back to class?

"Calum?" It's Luke. "Hey, are you alright?"

Calum shakes his head, hiding his face in his hands. "I-I hate it here," he chokes out between sobs as he breaks down again, tears falling at a rapid pace. He's too upset to comprehend that Luke is now sitting next to him, or that he hardly stuttered while talking. Instead everything is fazing out and his chest is gradually feeling tighter and tighter until every breath feels like a mission. All of his thoughts are swarming around in his head at once, creating a buzzing effect in his mind and he feels as if his head has been stuffed with cotton.

"Calum?" Hey, Cal, you okay?" Luke's voice calls out, sounding incredibly anxious and worried. But his words are slowly becoming muffled and Calum feels like his chest is on fire because he just can't find a way to breathe. His eyes are squeezed shut, hoping everything will go away and he can return to his old life, but that isn't happening any time soon.

An arm wraps around his side and Calum tries to flinch away and escape, but the arm is pulling him upright so he's standing. He can't find the energy to fight against the hold and his body feels so heavy...

"Hey! I need help!" Luke calls out as he runs past a block of classrooms. Calum is leaning heavily against him, seems more unable to hold himself up as time passes. Luke won't let anything happen to Calum. He needs someone who can help them, or Calum isn't going to be anywhere near okay.

Luckily for the two of them, one of the teachers hears his yelling and runs outside, a few students following behind to see what is going on. At this point Calum is barely conscious, breathing shallow and eyes fluttering shut every few seconds. The teacher gasps at the sight of them, as does a student behind her. Luke's eyes flicker over and he sees Michael standing there with wide eyes and an open mouth, and Luke now realises that this must be Michael's class. "He needs to be taken to the nurse's office," the teacher says in a rush, clearly shocked. "I'll show you there."

Before Luke has the chance to follow the teacher, Michael has moved to the other side of Calum and is helping with holding him up. They both help the boy to the nurse's office.

Once inside, Luke places Calum on one of the beds and the nurse is quick to check his pulse and breathing. Calum is alive, but he clearly isn't okay.

"Alright, everyone out of the room," the nurse orders, ushering everyone out of the door.

"Wait! I can help him. I can calm him down," Michael insists, refusing to leave. "Please let me stay." The nurse sighs but nods her head. They need to calm Calum down no matter what it takes, and if this purple-haired boy thinks he can be of help then he is allowed to try.

Michael sits on the bed next to his struggling friend, trying to get as close to Calum as humanly possible. "Calum, it's me, Michael," he says, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible. "You're okay, everything's gonna be okay." Michael is running his hands through the boy's hair in an attempt to soothe him. "I'm here, you're here, we're all okay." Calum's breathing is slowing and Michael hopes that means he's calming down.

He remembers this morning when he saw Calum stuffing something into his backpack. Michael grabs the bag, one hand still tangled in Calum's dark hair as he reaches inside and pulls out the familiar stuffed toy.

"Here, Cal, Toby's here too. Just hold him and relax, okay?" Michael speaks softly, wrapping Toby up in Calum's arms. The boy seems to react as he curls into Michael's touch and buries his face in Toby's soft fur. Michael smiles, finally seeing a sign of improvement. Calum's breathing returns to a regular speed and before long the boy is opening his eyes tiredly. "See? I told you that you'd be okay." Michael smiles, beaming so much that his lips hurt. He remains calm on the outside but on the inside he's screaming praises. Calum is going to be okay and that is all he needs.

Calum looks up at him with his big brown eyes, opening his mouth as if he wants to say something but he just can't find the strength to form words. Michael chuckles, taking a hold of his hand. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared, Cal." And to be honest, Michael is still scared. He knows Calum grows anxious sometimes, but this was on a completely different scale. Something will have to be done, this can't happen again. He can't risk losing Calum.

"I'll always make sure you're okay."

* * *

Outside the nurse's office, Luke is trying to relax his rapidly beating heart and slow his own breathing. Calum will be fine. He's with Michael and Luke knows that he will keep Calum safe. He isn't necessarily close with either boy, but seeing someone deteriorate so quickly and work themselves into such a state was scary to witness. Of course, that doesn't mean it hurt him to see Calum that way. Luke really hopes he got him help in time.

When Luke finally recollects himself, he looks around the hallway and his jaw drops slightly as his eyes lock onto a particular curly-haired boy sitting on one of the seats outside the nurse's office. "Ashton? What are you doing here?" he asks, sitting down next to the boy as Ashton jumps at Luke's voice.

Ashton doesn't really know what he's supposed to say. Should he give Luke the truth? He hardly knows the guy and even though he's warming up to Luke as they days go by, he doesn't need to know everything. Besides, Ashton just can't trust that Luke will even care at this point.

 _I felt sick so Ms Matthews sent me here_ , is what he scribbles out, handing the paper to Luke. But as the taller boy manages to read the sentence, he lets out a deep exhale. The paper behind the words is completely smudged and tearing a little, showing that Ashton has erased the same spot multiple times. He's lying. "Ashton, don't feel like you have to lie to me," Luke says, passing the paper back. "I don't know why you don't want to tell me, but if you think I'm gonna tell anyone you're wrong. So, what's really up?"

Now Ashton feels guilty. _Really_ guilty. _I got upset by all the yelling in class and I freaked out_.

After a few seconds of reading, Luke figures out what it says. "I'm sorry, Ash. That was my fault." Luke sighs, a pool of guilt unsettling his stomach. If he didn't fight against the teacher, she wouldn't have yelled and this wouldn't have happened. To be honest, Luke was surprised that he didn't notice Ashton's discomfort in class, since they sit right next to each other. He just can't contain his anger sometimes. She thought she was better than him and knew what he was thinking because she's an adult and Luke just couldn't take that. He hasn't needed adult his entire life, and he sure isn't going to start letting them control him now. The only person in control of Luke is Luke.

Ashton shakes his head because it isn't Luke's fault. Well, maybe a little, but Ashton freaked out and that isn't something anyone can control. Just as he is going to explain this to Luke in another note, the door opens and Calum and Michael walk through.

"He's okay now," Michael explains in a soft voice, an arm draped around Calum to support him. He's pretty worn out, all of his energy having been drained from him during the panic attack and now he's just incredibly tired. Luke lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at Calum, who returns the gesture. He may have been disoriented at the time, but Calum knows it was Luke who contributed the most in finding him help and he really is grateful. Ashton looks really confused but he just stays quiet and sends Calum a supportive smile for whatever may have happened.

It's then at a very formally dressed woman approaches them, a stern look plastered onto her face. "Principal Brooks would like a word with you in his office. Now."


	6. VI

"Really, Luke? It's only your first day and you're already picking fights with your teacher?" Nathan shakes his head in disappointment, eyeing the blond boy in front of him. "I know you have issues with authority, but these are _teachers_. They're there to help you, to teach you." He sighs. "I'll have to let them know about your lack of past education, but don't think I'll get you out of every situation. You need to let people make decisions for you, Luke."

"But she doesn't get to decide what I think!" Luke yells, completely exasperated. "Why doesn't anyone get that?"

Nathan just sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I really think Principal Brooks went easy on you. You've got a week's detention for something that could have had you suspended. So if I were you, I'd stop arguing and be thankful that a lecture from me is all you're getting right now." He sits at his desk and closes Luke's file, then places it back in the filing cabinet. "Now, send in Calum, please."

Luke sulks out of the office. Nathan really wasn't happy to receive a phone call from the principal on the first day of school concerning Luke's behaviour. While Luke understands that his behaviour wasn't _entirely_ rational, he's still angry. Why can't anyone see that Ms Matthews both falsely accused him and acted as if she controls Luke's thoughts? She twisted the situation to make Luke look like the bad guy and while yeah, he probably shouldn't have caused such a big issue about it, he needs to stand up for himself.

This is why he hates adults: they think they know everything about kids and how they feel, but no one person can know that except for themselves.

Principal Brooks was pretty nice to him and Calum, though. Luke is still in trouble, but Principal Brooks acted as if he really did care about Luke's side of the story and he was willing to hear from Nathan about what may have caused Luke to act in such a way. He wasn't like Ms Matthews at all. He wanted to see all sides of the issue and take it from there. Luke appreciates that because it seems like there's no one around to stick up for kids any more, but Principal Brooks wants a fair fight.

"Nathan wants you now," Luke says, tapping Calum on the shoulder. The boy nods, standing up from his place on the floor, Toby in his hands as he enters the office.

Nathan sends him a warm smile, an attempt to make Calum feel safe as he stands up and leans on the edge of his desk. "Alright, Calum. How are you feeling now?"

"Better," he mumbles shyly, hiding his face in Toby's plush.

"You understand that we need to talk about what happened today, don't you?" This receives a small nod. "Good. So, the school nurse informed me that what you had was an anxiety attack. Have you ever had one of those before?" Calum shakes his head, eyes glistening. He has never had anything like that happen before, and it isn't something he ever wants to experience again. "Now, Haley and I think it would be best if we took you to a doctor to see if you do in fact suffer from anxiety. We can't be sure, but a doctor could easily diagnose you."

Calum's whole body tenses and he frantically shakes his head. He doesn't need any doctors because there is no way he has anxiety. If the anxiety attack is what makes people think he has anxiety then why has he only had _one_? He just freaked out a little bit because he misses home and he hates being the centre of attention. It all just piled up on him, that's all. He is _fine_.

"Calum, I'm afraid that we can't just forget about this," Nathan says to the now frowning boy, who looks desperate to stop talking about this. "It's my job to make sure you're safe and anxiety can be difficult to handle if you don't get some form of help. We'll arrange an appointment with a doctor for next week, and we'll keep you off school for that day as well so you'll have the opportunity to have some extra rest. But if this happens again before then, we'll be going immediately, okay?"

Calum can feel himself beginning to panic again and he hates it. People are fussing over him when he doesn't need it. They're saying he has anxiety when he doesn't, he's _fine_ and he doesn't need them fussing over him. He just wants to be left alone but they can't see that.

"But... Nathan, _please_. I- I'm fine. I-I'm not sick. I don't have an- anxiety. I just get a little- a bit scared. I promise, I'm not- I'm not lying. Can't we just... forget about it? It won't- It won't happen again, I- I promise."

Nathan just sends Calum a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Calum, but it's for your own good. If it turns out to be nothing then of course we can forget about it. But we can't take that chance."

Still shaken and upset from earlier, Calum can feel all of his emotions piling on top of him. The panic, the hurt, the sadness. Once again it's all very quickly taking its toll, and there are tears pooling in his wide brown eyes, his heard beating faster beneath his skin. He hugs toby close to his chest in hopes that it will help calm him down but despite it working earlier, he still seems to be in panic mode.

He won't panic in front of Nathan. That will just give him another reason to take him to the doctor. Instead, Calum sends Nathan one more pathetically sad look before rushing out of the office, making it about five steps before running straight into somebody, both of them falling straight to the ground.

"Calum? What happened? Are you okay?"

Calum immediately feels a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him in for a sideways hug. He is trying his absolute hardest to stop a potential 'anxiety attack' but he feels so out of control. Toby is still being hugged tightly to his chest as Calum focuses on his heartbeat to keep him grounded, Michael rubbing his arm and mumbling soft, comforting words in his ear. His pulse is no longer rapidly pulsing beneath his skin, and his head is becoming clearer.

"Was that another one?" Michael asks, his voice sad.

Calum shrugs. He doesn't know what to make of these so-called 'anxiety attacks'. It feels so wrong to call them that when he doesn't have anxiety - he _can't_ have anxiety. Everyone is just making a big deal out of nothing, and now he's being forced into seeing a doctor for something he doesn't even have. He wants to find Haley and try to talk her into getting him out of it but he's far too shy to say anything.

Michael sighs, pulling Calum into a real hug before pulling him away and sending him a half-hearted smile. "We'll figure out how to stop them, Cal. Don't worry," he insists. "Do you wanna go back to your room and just hang out or something? We could read some comics?"

Calum nods eagerly, perking up a little at the suggestion and following Michael upstairs to his room. He opens the door, taking a step inside then stopping when he sees Luke sitting at the desk, hunched over a book with his squinting eyes concentrated on the page. Michael clears his throat and Luke jumps, slamming the book shut and sliding it away from him before looking over at the two.

"Uh, hi." Michael raises an eyebrow, eyeing Luke up in suspicion.

"H-Hey," Luke stammers. He leans on the desk and tries to act casual. "What's up?"

"Cal and I are just looking for something to do." Michael shrugs, taking a seat on Calum's bottom bunk. Calum gently places Toby on the bed before sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the bedframe. "We could play a card game?"

Calum wrinkles his nose, shaking his head. It has already been proven that Calum sucks at games, and he doubts switching from a PS2 game to a deck of cards will make any difference.

"We could watch a movie?"

"No, you couldn't," Luke butts in, spinning his desk chair until he's facing them. "One of the younger girls was messing with the TV speakers earlier and now the sound won't work."

Calum sighs. Watching a movie actually sounded like a pretty good idea. Haley brought in some DVDs from the library for them to all watch for the week they've been hired out, and from what Calum has seen from the collection, they're pretty good movies.

Michael sees Calum's shoulders drop in disappointment and he feels bad. He just wants to cheer Calum up. It has been a stressful day and the boy deserves some happiness.

"We could always watch it with the subtitles on?" he suggests. He's actually pretty proud of himself for thinking of that solution. "Come on, it'd be fun!" Calum smiles at Michael's enthusiasm, standing from the floor and nodding eagerly.

As they're about to go, Calum looks back at Luke, who's still sitting at the desk just staring into nothingness. He bites his lip, mulling over an idea in his head before he speaks up. "Luke, come with?" he offers, mentally preparing for the rejection he assumes he's going to receive.

Luke meets Calum's eyes, wondering if he really wants him to come or if he just feels bad for him. Calum gives him a reassuring smile even though he's internally terrified that Luke will say _no_ and then Calum will just look silly. But to his surprise, Luke returns the smile.

And that's how all three of them are now stomping their way down the stairs, headed to the kitchen to get snacks to eat during the movie.

Luke and Michael eagerly raid the cupboards, but Calum just stands around uninterested as to what food they choose to get. It's not like he's hungry, anyway.

He scans the room and raises an eyebrow when he sees Ashton sitting alone at the dining table writing in a red notebook, sketchbook beside him as always.

Calum sighs. He quite likes Ashton and as much as he wants to go over and invite him to watch a movie with them, Calum doesn't feel like he has the guts to ask him. They aren't really close, nd that means a higher chance of rejection and embarrassment. So he figures it's a job best left to the person Ashton seems to like the most.

He goes to Luke.

"Yeah?" Luke says as Calum taps him on the shoulder.

"Can- Can you invite Ash... Ashton to come?" he asks timidly.

Luke grins and nods, looking over at the dining table where said boy is before walking over.

Ashton is writing with pure determination in his English book, desperate to finish his creative writing. He feels bad after he (and Luke) caused a scene in English and he wants to show Ms Matthews that he really does care about school and he isn't a total baby. Ashton can get things done, and he wants to prove it.

He is so focused on his story that when a familiar voice says, "Hey, Ashton," his soul nearly leaves his body. He glances at Luke, who has taken a seat at the head of the table, adjacent to Ashton. Ashton grabs his sketchbook and opens it to a fresh page, writing _Hi, Luke_.

"Me, Calum, and Michael are going to watch a movie. Do you wanna come join us?" Luke asks, mentally begging the universe for Ashton to say yes.

Ashton begins to write his reply, his eyebrows furrowed at Luke's choice of grammar. Ashton is not super picky with this kind of thing, but he figured Luke would know to say 'Calum, Michael, and I' instead of 'me, Calum, and Michael'.

 _I really want to get this story finished_ , he writes, sliding the book back towards Luke. He mentally notes that Luke takes far longer than necessary to read the sentence, but when Luke does his face falls immediately.

"Aw, c'mon!" Luke urges. "It'll be fun! You can write your story after." Seeing Ashton hesitate, Luke adds a dragged out, "Please?"

The curly-haired boy sighs, nodding his head and giving in. A movie does sound nice after the day they all endured.

Ashton and Luke head to the living room, Calum and Michael already sitting on the couch with a bag of lollipops between them. They all decide on Monsters, Inc. and turn on the subtitles, ready to watch.

And even though Calum is putting the lollies he is passed into his pocket instead of his mouth, Ashton flinches every time Luke accidentally touches him, Michael's grin never meets his eyes and his laughs sound hollow, and Luke is struggling to understand what the subtitles are saying, in that moment they all feel free of everything.

They feel happy.


End file.
